Frederic Alexander Lyon
Frederic Alexander Lyon (Pronounced LEE-on), later going under his grandmother's surname O'Connor, was a Human infant that is the illegitimate child of Sally Alicia Acorn and the late Captain Chris O'Connor. Though biologically Frederic was born to Sally Acorn, she did not take charge of the child following his birth. Frederic was born first off as a bastard child between unwed parents, but in addition, he was the product of an interspecies relationship. Frederic is biologically Human and the genetic similarities between both of his parents classifies him clearly as a Human being, but the reasoning as to why he formed as his birth species is unknown to medical science of the period, both given how few examples of such a union are present not to mention the irregularities of comparing Humans and Mobians. Frederic is currently in the care of Sasha Lyon, who, for all intents and purposes, is the boy's mother. Lyon serves as a handmaiden to the Acorn family, and takes up the responsibility of raising the child as her own. Thanks to both being Human, it avoids having Sally appear as the mother, which gets rid of a political storm. Frederic was born on December 29th of 3239 and as of 3241, he is two years old. He rarely has contact with his biological mother, whom he sadly does not recognize as such. Description Frederic is described first and foremost as being a Human child, despite being born to a Mobian mother. This is based solely on hypothetical science not openly discussed in academic circles. He does share minior similarities with his mother, namely the presence of blue eyes and red hair, which are recessive traits, versus the dominant traits of physically appearing like his father. He was described as having a strong jaw as an infant. At the age of two, his eyes changed color to be a deep sea blue and his red hair grew thicker to contrast his father's brown hair and green eyes. As of 3241, he does not speak much, choosing to express himself more through actions rather than words. He does possess a simple vocabulary though and speaks to his adoptive mother. Behind the Scenes I've written small stories such as 'A Story for My Son' where a character implied to be Chris speaks to a child who is implied to be his son, however, this is the 'canonical' end-point for the character where he gets a name. The other child can be implied to be an alternate universe where Chris both has a child and succeeds in surviving long enough not only to witness his birth, but to see his first few years of life. This is in stark contrast with the 'canon' universe where Chris dies before his son is even born. It can be seen of something of a consolation that there is one universe somewhere where he does indeed live to see his son grow up, but it is not this universe. A quick and interesting note is that Frederic is completely Human and not a mixture of the two races. I personally find a Mobian child taking on either the species of the father or mother more appealing than getting a 'hedgefox' or 'batchidna'. I know that they've taken this approach in the comics somewhat. It also adds a bit of mystery. In the origin lore of the Chaos Chronicles, it is said that Sally's ancestor Nicholas Acorn was born from Human parents, so it's something of a bookend to have a Human child born of a Mobian mother. Symbolic in that events have gone full circle, but it makes one wonder - well, just how did it happen? I am satisfied with the answer of not knowing really. It makes it all the more special. It is a common story note that a main character has to be succeeded by a child. In this case, it is Frederic, though he will grow up not knowing who his parents are, and would be in great danger if the circumstances of his birth are discovered. So in a way, Frederic's existence is a sad one - living with someone who is not your real parent and the truth would be hid away from you in the ultimate example of love and selfishness. It tears Sally apart not being able to see her son, but she doesn't have a choice in the matter, and knows that it could only be a matter of time before she could join the boy's father. In some way, it cements the finality of Chris' character death and the end of my association with him, though retroactively he is still 'alive' as of the Journals of Sally Acorn. Frederic Lyon is the beginning of a new character that could still retain his roots, but only by the barest of implications of such. It will be interesting to see how time works with this young man. Trivia * Is 100% Human, not a hybrid List of Appearances * Deception (First Appearance) * Heart of Chaos (Mentioned Only) Category:Character Category:Human Category:Mobian